Lost Desirables
by HetaCultMother
Summary: Young prince Lovino is to be wed with a neighboring one, even at the cost of being hated by all for going against the kingdom's religion! But a month after meeting the "terrible" boy, he goes missing! Skip forward 13 years and pirates are becoming a terrible problem for the kingdom, who knows what might happen! Terrible title, Rated T for Lovi, Pirate/Kingdom AU, and Spamano!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. Some of you may be new readers while some may know me as a new writer or even from my other terrible stories "Spamano 'Cuz I'm Bored" (which is still being continued but I wanted to begin this) and my oneshot "The Three Little Italians"~ Anywho, I feel so awkward writing this but I've wanted to do a pirate AU for _such _a long time and the want for a kingdom AU came in as I was writing Spamano 'Cuz I'm Bored and yeahh... Um, I felt I have something more to say but I just got distracted by horse masks... Oh! I'm going to continue this reviews or not because that's just the way it goessss~ **

* * *

Once, there was a rather large castle in the land known as Italy. This giant castle was occupied by none other than the rulers of all Europe. It was a peaceful era. It had been ever since the ruling family, Vargas, had come into power.

The Vargas Kingdom was ruled by a Roman soldier known as Romulus. He first had a daughter, one that resembled his lost lover. She grew up quicker than he would've liked but nevertheless, he was happy. Soon, she was to be wed. Fortunately for her, the man she had married was one she loved.

They took over the kingdom and all of Europe became overjoyed as the ruling couple had a newborn son named Lovino. Not more than three years later, another little boy had blessed the kingdom, Feliciano. More time passed and Lovino was now eight and Feliciano five, yet another little boy was born: Marcello.

The kingdom was happy with the boys and the family was content, Romulus couldn't be more proud of his family. But soon the Vargas Kingdom encountered a problem. Territory that had not been quite captured had begun to rise and fuss. Demanding a union be made between the two of them.

But there was yet another problem. Each of the two kingdoms had sons, no daughters. In fact, the other fussy kingdom only had one son known as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The one and only heir. So, a decision was made. Lovino, the eldest, would have to marry the neighboring prince. Unholy or not, even if it went against the kingdom's religion, it had to be done so the two kingdoms could become one and rule together.

Everyone was upset, but accepted it. There was nothing more they could do. But none were more upset than little Lovino himself.

He was to meet the prince whom he was to marry this day. He didn't even want to meet the other! He was content with his life, he needn't be wed! Feliciano seemed fruity enough and he was sure since he was favored by every commoner and aristocrat so he would take the kingdom anyway.

But, that wasn't the case. Things couldn't be compromised at that point. The little eight year old Italian was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it, like it or not.

So, here Lovino sat. Awaiting the other prince, whom he was told was much older than himself. Feliciano sat, holding his baby brother in his hands. Their mother had given the two the very important job of watching baby Marcello while she and their father went to Asia to consult the Asian kingdom about uprising affairs.

"Lovi! Isn't Marcello so cute!" the five year old squeaked, coddling their youngest brother. "Stop fidgeting," Lovino scolded. "You'll drop him." "No I won't. I've been extra careful all day!" Feliciano protested, hugging Marcello closer as to protect him from a few rouge drops of water splashing on them from the fountain behind them.

Lovino growled and wiped his face, "I'm going for a walk," he said, standing up and abandoning his seat on the side of the fountain. Feliciano smiled kindly and giggled. "Just don't get lost in the gardens again!" "Who says I was even going to the gardens?" Lovino barked.

"It's your favorite place and even if it wasn't, it's the only place you _can_ walk since we're not allowed outside the castle walls. Plus it's right here," The middle child pointed out, swinging his legs back and forth.

The eldest sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I'll do my best to return by noon." he nodded, knowing that his brother was more likely worrying about the arrival of the prince rather than Lovino getting lost. There were tons of on-hand staff, after all, to help him if he lost his way.

So, the eight year old made his way towards the gardens, where his brother had predicted he would go. He silently wandered the area he knew by heart, grazing the edge of a large hedge from which he had not ventured farther than. "Maybe I should get lost," he muttered to himself.

He glanced wearily at the giant shadow-cast castle a mile behind him and then back at the sunlit gardens, which were rather large and made to meet all purposes. Or to hold parties and gatherings that would be held there on such a fine day as this. The Italian gave a shrug and quickly discovered a path to get around the long hedge.

He breathed in the clean air around him before trudging on. He wanted to explore every inch but he would do so later. Right now, he felt that he needed to put as much distance between himself and the castle.

So he walked.

He ran.

He fell.

When he fell, it was, rather unfortunately, on a calmly sloping hill. He slid down, not bruising his fragile lightly tanned skin nor did it tear. The worst he had received from the short fall was a grass stain on the chest part of his shirt. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

The only reward for falling was what he found at the bottom unintentionally. He wanted to avoid the hill but Lovino was now secretly happy that he had fallen and slid.

That is because as he lifted his weary head from the grass, a giant red tomato hung oh so temptingly in his face. He immediately stumbled to sit up and plucked the tomato right off the vine before gnawing at it. None of the castle maids or chefs had allowed him to eat the messy fruit alone, saying it wasn't proper of him to eat something uncooked.

He smiled at his new find. If only he could remember exactly how he had gotten here. The Italian stood up and glanced up at the hill, seeing the high towers of the castle just above it. Lovino sighed in content as he turned back to the tomatoes, inspecting each one with a tiny, rare smile. No one was around. No one could ruin his perfect moment with the beautiful ripe tomatoes that he rarely got to eat in it's freshest glory.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped, slowly turned around. Where the hell had this boy come from!? He hadn't seem him before! He must've been lurking in the tomato plants like some sort of creature waiting to pounce.

Seeing the frightened Italian, the thirteen year old boy laughed. "Lo siento, amigo. Pero vi-!" Lovino didn't let him continue. "I don't speak Spanish, dumbass. Speak English or Italian." he said, addressing the elder boy in a lowly sense seeing how dirty and poor his clothes seemed. Well...it's not like he doesn't treat everyone lowly. He calls everybody names, really. It's just that those who don't know him too well or are one of the poor workers who work out in the gardens all day, the ones that try to take him back to the castle, is when he begins to throw out the cuss words oh so naturally.

"Sorry," the boy apologized, this time in English. "But I saw you fall there, are you okay?" the elder said, his noticeably bright emerald eyes sparking with concern as he took the younger's hand and began inspecting it for any scratches.

Lovino growled and pulled his hand out of the boy's reach, just by his accent, Lovino guessed he was a Spaniard. "I'm perfectly fine," he spat, cradling his hand like the other's touch had burned it. "Ah, then might I ask what you're doing so far away from the castle?" the former asked, confused.

"I was simply wandering around," Lovino explained to the lowly gardener. "Wandering around or seeking out these beauties?" The older boy laughed, taking a tomato off a vine with his natural tan hand and biting into it.

At this point, the prince was seething in anger. "You goddamn bastard! Those are my tomatoes! And you shouldn't be eating on the job!" he growled in frustration, aiming to slap what was left of the tomato out of the gardener's hands. Or so he assumed he was a gardener.

"Eh? I saw you eating too! You shouldn't be eating on the job too!" The elder scolded teasingly, keeping his tomato out of reach. Lovino paused for a moment in his struggling. Was being a prince really considered a job? The thought was quickly shrugged off as the Italian continued in his efforts to ruin the boys fruit.

In Lovino's slight pause, the other had lowered the tomato to his mouth, and opened wide to finish it off. Just as the boy resumed fighting again, an unlucky hand pushed the older boy's and with a splat, the tomato was ruined...Squashed. All over his face.

Lovino flinched as the other turned an angry glare at him, it just didn't seem natural, before he wiped off his tomato covered face. "Let's get you back to the castle, si?" he asked, his patience with the younger boy obviously getting weary.

Said younger boy glanced longingly at the vines filled with the plump tomatoes before turning back to the angry Spaniard. "Yeah, I guess." he said grudgingly, trying not to anger the elder any more. B-But he shouldn't be scared of a silly old gardener! He was the prince after all. He couldn't help but feel a little less than the other when he had such a demanding yet easygoing presence.

So, he followed. He followed the elder as he expertly weaved his way through the paths, as if he knew them after a first day on the job. Or Lovino assumed it was his first since he generally knew about every living thing in the castle.

Eventually, the other looked uncertain and Lovino took lead, knowing his way from there. "You can go now," he said, shooing the other away. "I have business in the castle," he nodded, causing Lovino to feel very suspicious. What if he was leading a spy right into the heart of the castle? Or what if it was even an assassin?

He wearily opened the doors to immediately pounced on by his younger brother. "Fratello!" he cried. "Where were you!? The King of Iberia is here! And he doesn't even know where Prince Antonio is!" Lovino glanced around before patting Feliciano's back awkwardly. "I'm sure we'll find him. Where's Marcello?"

Feliciano looked up from his brother's chest sniffling and brushing away some new tears. "In the nursery sleeping," he sniffled before looking behind Lovino's shoulder. "Ve, who's that?" he asked, pointing at the smiling brunette behind him. "Ah, you're so cute!" the elder cooed. "You must be Prince Feliciano!" the other rubbed his nose and smiled a small smile. "Si, that's me!"

Lovino scowled and pushed the man out of the way. "Was this your business? Meeting the second prince? You can go now," he hissed, annoyed with the other. "No I actually have business in the Grand Hall. Think you can lead me?"

"Hell n-!" he rejected immediately but was cut off but was interrupted by Feliciano who pulled himself off the ground. "Of course! Fratello and I are going there right now!" he smiled, all traces of tears or any kind of sadness wiped clean off his face. It seemed he had forgotten about the missing prince as well.

Lovino turned to glare at his younger idiot brother before being met with puppy dog eyes. "I don't know what business you have there," he scoffed before turning and began walking in the general direction of their destination.

While the trio worked their way towards the hall, Feliciano and the mysterious boy seemed to chatter happily the whole way. _Maybe if this guy was the prince, Feliciano would trade places with me since the two of them seemed to hit it off._ he thought grudgingly as he stood before the large doors leading to the Grand Hall.

He nodded to the guards who stood at the front, protecting the kings that were inside. They immediately knew who he was because of the family curl and, with unchanging faces, opened the door.

Lovino stepped inside and didn't even bother to look behind his shoulder to see if the other two were following him. As he was finally a few steps in, a quiet thunk could be heard to tell Lovino that door had been closed.

He continued walking to the throne where he was sure his Nonno was to be sitting. After all, he resumed control of the kingdom while his daughter and son-in-law were away. "Lovi! Feli!" he chirped, getting up and walking to greet his grandsons.

He gave Feliciano an extra big hug and Lovino a light tap on the shoulder, knowing how he didn't like being touched. "Lovi, I'd like you to meet the king of Iberia." he said, nodding to the gentleman next to him. "Nice to meet you," the king said, holding out his hand.

Lovino hesitantly took it and shook it, unsure of how to act around him. "Where's your son?" he asked, scared to see what the boy was to be like. Was he mean? Was he scary? Did he only want him to corrupt his brother?

"It's seems you've led him back to me," the king said, gesturing to the same older boy he had found in the gardens. "Y-you're the prince of Iberia?" he squeaked in embarrassment. "I thought you were a gardener! Especially in that raggy clothing." he mumbled, placing his head in his hands while the thirteen year old laughed.

"I thought you were one of the castle's younger staff, bus boy or something!" Antonio laughed jollily. His laughed seemed contagious because soon the king of Iberia, Nonno, and Feliciano all burst out into laughter alongside the older prince while Lovino silently fumed.

He decided, he didn't like the boy.

Not one bit.

Having to marry the other would be very taxing but he recalled his thoughts from his short walk to the Grand Hall. Antonio and Feliciano seemed to hit it off. Why not make them get hitched instead of the one who liked having pretty women around and copied their grandfather's habits?

He looked up as the laughter finally quieted down. He began to voice his thoughts out loud, hoping the preposition sounded nice in the other's ears. "Instead of making Antonio marry some grump like me, why don't you have him my little brother?" he said, grabbing Feliciano's silk sleeve and pulling him in front of himself. "He and the prince seem to get along," he said rather slowly.

Nonno turned to Lovino, as if to glare at him for suggesting that the young boy be given off and be the center of the kingdom's anxiety at the prospect of gay marriage.

Even the king seemed a little upset. "Five years is a gap but eight is even more so for marriage. I don't think I'd like the idea of my son being thirty, one day, married to a twenty-two year old." he said, pointing out one of the many factors in why it wouldn't work.

Lovino sighed and glanced at a nearby window. Outside the sky seemed bluer than ever before and he longed to be outside even more, though he already had been. What he longed for was the freedom to make his own choices, to be able to get away from his princely duties. Most of all, he wanted to get out of this marriage and be out of center of the Kingdom's hate.

* * *

A month had passed since the King of Iberia and his son had come to meet their to-be family. The Vargas king and queen had yet to return from the Asian Kingdom they were visiting. More than a year passed and chaos began to erupt around the kingdom.

It had been noted by almost every villager and peasant and even the aristocrats that the Asian kingdom has assassinated the king and queen while they had been guests. Feeding them poison when they had given them all the trust they had. The man in charge of the kingdom, by the name of Ivan, has taken some actions to prevent immediate attack from the European Kingdom.

Romulus, whom had retired long ago, had to once again take his place as king. Awaiting the day his grandsons would succeed him and take the kingdom from his tired grip.

The Russian king had made sure that every country in his land was blocked at European borders and seas. Turkey especially took the worst of it and Cyprus. Then the king had been sure to keep all under control in African Kingdom, whom the European Kingdom has allies with, so he kept Egypt within his borders as well.

Not too soon after, a band of pirates began to bother all those bordering the Mediterranean. Causing fear and uproar from the coastal cities. Guards were placed all over to protect the townspeople from the pillaging pirates.

The series of misfortune continued as the European Kingdom was told of the Iberian Kingdom's loss. Their prince had been kidnapped. He was one to become one among the townspeople, wearing raggy clothes like he had the day he had first travelled to the European Kingdom. The band of pirates had pillaged the very same city he was wandered aimlessly through.

He was deemed unimportant, and not worth killing. Some eyewitnesses had said that the captain had saved his life.

"The captain of the notorious ship, L'anima Di Sangue, or The Bloody Soul, came outta nowhere!" one witness claimed. "He came right out of the fog from the fire on an' nearby house! He was really like a bloody soul! Mysterious and bloody from 'dose he murdered," another had said.

"One 'o 'is crew were 'bout to kill 'im but he stopped 'em. I have no idea why though," A woman had said. "I could hear 'im over the roaring fire," a teenager of the age fifteen noted. "He says, 'Yous look like a strong boy. We could use yous on mi ship. Yous could make an excellent pirate."

The ship had ransacked a great many places after that but no one ever knows exactly when it'll strike. But no person has ever caught sight of the young prince since that day...

Now here we were, sitting next to a twenty one year old Italian with dark auburn hair and golden eyes that sparkled. Sitting forever in palace walls gazing out into the wide expanse of blue sky. Thirteen years since the day he had met him.

Thirteen years...

* * *

**Oh! For people looking back on this or new readers, I went through this again to find any mistakes and woo I must've been out of it to miss so many things... Well, it was edited at six in the morning...**

**Yeahhh, first chapter! Woot! Woot! I just finished today so going through it right away and editing it was a pain. I still may of missed a few things and I'd appreciate if you could point them out. **

**Other than that, what's your thoughts on the story so far? This chapter was more like a prologue and it talks in a story telling way but I guess that's how I prefer this story. Ah~ I'm getting off track. Did you guys like it? Hate it? Criticism is always welcome along with any other reviews. I'd like to know if I'm doing something you all don't like or if I seem to be doing everything nicely then I'll continue as is. **

**Anyways, till next time, R&R! Read and Rest because reading if fun and resting is important. Reviewing, which my rest part should be, isn't as important as sleeping! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took TWO freaking weeks to write this! *slaps head* Well, it's about 400 words longer than the first even before I put my authoress notes in. ;w; I hope you guys can forgive me. Especially since I got so much love within the two weeks. Three favorites from Anone9, Mafiusu, and 96. Then we got nine follows from Anone9, Bluebird Rain, GothicKitty1313, Lilly927, RandomWriter57, SilenceOfCrimsonSnow, WhyMustIDoThis, lolitachilito, and violetdemon. We also got three reviews that I'll answer in a second but...you guise! You're all waaay to kind to me. ;w; I don't even think I'm a good writer. They only thing that I impress my self with is the length of the stories (even then I think it's short) since the kids at school say 500 words is enough. How about almost 4,000? Anyways, lets move onto the story, but first, reviews. Oh! And I went around and I did some stuff and found math errors so we skip forward thirteen years, not eight. **

**Bluebird Rain: I tried to add more description! Did I do good? *wags tail like a puppy***

**SilenceOfCrimsonSnow: I couldn't believe how many mistakes I made. I must've been dead tired to miss 'em! Anyways, thanks for the support right away, and taking the time to read this! ^^**

** 96: *le gasp* Don't do that, you scared me, friend. Yeah~ This ones just a relief after writing all that Gakuen stuff. I may write one more chapter of this before I go back to the first. **

* * *

Lovino sat in his room, glancing out of his window, looking at the same view he had been staring at for what seemed to be all the time. For the last thirteen years. The twenty-one year old had long since finished reading all the books that the castle had and interested him. In fact, he read the hundred or so books twice.

When he got too bored, he ventured out into the garden. Now he knew the entire castle grounds like the back of his hand because of this boredom. But his favorite place, was by the castle walls in the gardens. It was a tall wall but he had been given a ladder so he could peek over it. To observe what was on the other side.

It was nothing special. The land beyond the wall was simple flat grazing fields for animals and a long winding road that passed over a hill before disappearing. But there seemed to be something enchanting about the unexplored land. Sure, it belonged to him as prince and future king...But...

He wanted to see it all. So bad.

A man in his forties came panting into his room, pulling the Italian out of his thoughts. "Sir, the king has requested you come see him." he said, looking at the the prince's feet and not his eyes, which were rolled. "Are Feliciano and Marcello needed at all?"

"Not that I know of." "Maybe I'll see him then," he hummed. After all, it was rare that their grandfather wanted to see him. He was always absorbed in making Feliciano, now eighteen, and Marcello, who was thirteen, happy. It must've been something big to make him want the eldest prince for something.

Eventually the man received an answer. "Yeah, I'll go. Lead me to him." The man scurried around before marching out of the doorway and walking onward in the general direction of the king's whereabouts. "He was in the library when he told me to leave," the elder servant muttered, turning a corner.

The servant and prince eventually reached the king, sitting in the library where the servant had left him. As soon as Lovino entered, the forty-year old nodded and ducked out of the room, closing the doors gently. After the door was shut properly, Lovino's attention was cast to his grandfather. "You called Nonno?"

Romulus nodded. He was sitting in a large, plush, velvet chair (Lovino had to admit that was his favorite chair as well) and put the book he was reading down. "Lovino, as I'm sure you know. I'm ill." he began slowly. "I know that," Lovino said impatiently.

"Yes well, the doctor says if I want to recover at all, I have to stay in my bed. So, I can't make my trip to Amalfi. I had business there but I was going to go a few days early to take a little time to relax..." his serious face turned into a toothy grin. "Can you take over both things for me?"

Lovino simply stared at his nonno for a few moments, taking in the situation. Once he fully comprehended what his grandfather had said, he still wished to remain silent. Scared that this was all a joke and that if he showed the slightest gratitude, the trip _outside_ the castle would be cancelled immediately.

Eventually his head nodded automatically, unsure of it's movements. "Excellent! You'll leave first thing tomorrow, so get packing!"

* * *

Lovino tried to push down his excitement as he entered the horse-drawn carriage waiting out for him at the grand from gates made of twisted black metal. He tried to keep his composure. This was the first he would be let outside of the castle wall.

Only for business, but he was leaving to the outside world! This was a first indeed, especially after his parent's death. Especially after that stupid prince Antonio had to go and get himself kidnapped.

Now here he was, taking his first steps onto the outside ground. Or rather, he was taking his first carriage on outside ground... Not to mention this is his first carriage ride as well. What reason would you have to galloping around the stables or the gardens just for a carriage ride? Though a horse is familiar, if that were to be necessary information.

Well, after saying his goodbyes to his brothers and thanking his grandfather (the trip was to be a rather long one: a month or so) he was safely in the protected carriage and off.

The trip would take two days time. Along the way, there would be two rest stops. The first was about a quarter the way there so prince Lovino and the driver (whom was also a royal guard) could all get off and stretch their legs and perhaps have a bite to eat.

The next would be three quarters of the way, when they would allow the guard to sleep for an hour or two. During this time, the prince wouldn't be allowed to leave the earshot of the guard at all.

But we all knew that wouldn't happen.

As soon as they had reached the second stop, the guard had eyed him wearily. He knew full well how excited the prince was for this 'journey'. Lovino certainly wouldn't be content fidgeting in the carriage for long so he thought of a warning that might keep him seated.

"Don't leave the carriage while I sleep," he said, nodding. "I won't." the younger said, with a distracted determination in his eyes. "I'm serious, it's dangerous out there." "How?" Lovino asked, his attention immediately snapping to the man in armor. "We're almost in Amalfi, and it's down by the coast, if you didn't know already." he began, only to be interrupted by the younger adult. "And? Scared i'm going to fall over a cliff and drown?" he sneered. "No," the guard said, exhausted, as he pulled off his helmet.

"It means pirates. L'anima Di Sangue has been hitting up a lot of Spain lately. No doubt they're bored with that and will be coming to Italy next." he warned, making Lovino snort. "I can take on a couple of pirates." he said, jabbing his invisible sword towards the air. "I took fencing, one hit and he's dead! Especially with my speed!"

The guard sighed, giving up on trying to scare his fellow Italian. "Don't go anywhere. Please." he begged this time as he settled comfortably on the drivers seat and yawned. "If you get too bored, take care of Notte e Stella for me." he said, gesturing to his two black horses before finally dozing off.

As soon as he did, Lovino couldn't help but sigh and run a hand through his unruly hair. The threat of pirates actually had scared him. Pirates were the reasons he had stayed inside, locked away for all those years. But the last they had been heard of was in Spain. What chance was there that pirates would be in the exact city at the exact time he had been given the opportunity of freedom?

Lovino looked at the guard. He was asleep already. If he was going to run, he should do it now.

A wave of doubt suddenly struck him. He couldn't take care of himself. He'd get lost, these weren't his gardens. What about his brothers and Nonno? They'd be worried sick. Not to mention Feliciano would make a terrible ruler if he went missing for good...

He sighed and leaned back in his seat within the carriage. His mind had been made. Despite popular belief, he had chosen not to run away without thinking. Heh, and the kingdom thought he wouldn't make a good ruler. That he was a 'bad omen', as they had began calling him.

Time passed and it was finally time to go once more. The guard was more than relieved to find the prince brushing Stella's mane, and not wandering in the lemon fields nearby. He was safely there, not a single scratch. Well, he wouldn't lose his head today.

So the guard escorted Lovino back into the carriage before making sure the reigns were in place before whipping them and taking them onward towards their destination.

The rest of the trip took a simple three hours...a dull three hours. It was rather boring and Lovino was beginning to wish that he had brought along something to keep him entertained. He made a note to remind himself to buy lots of books while in Amalfi.

Eventually the European prince had decided he'd rather go to asleep and have a quick nap than sit through this boring ride...

* * *

The next time Lovino woke, it had been because of the suffocating smell of smoke drenched all around him. He leaned out the window to see the guard had halted his startled horses just on the outskirts of town. "What's happening?" he called over the roaring fire spreading rapidly through the town's vulnerable spots: hay stacks, barns, pubs...

"Just as I warned you, prince! It's pirates!" the guard gasped, trying to keep away the fumes of smoke from his face. "They're raiding the place!" Lovino looked around wildly, as if he would be able spot one of them, all of this shaking caused his curl to go bobbing all over the place. "Now hide back inside the carriage! Your curl is a good sign of exactly who you are and you're no doubt a valuable piece of loot!"

Immediately, the Italian stuck his head back in and tried patting his own curl down, no matter how it made him...feel. Seeing no luck in getting it to stay down, he looked around and found one of his older hats on the floor. He quickly picked it up and gave it a quick dusting. At this point, he could feel the guard trying to more the horses backwards or around so they could retreat away from the fire and the possible threat of a fire within the carriage...or worse, pirates.

Lovino immediately threw the hat on his head and in an attempt to be fast...it wasn't all that nicely fit. He shut his eyes tightly and tucked his curl back inside the hat, gasping when he was done. Sometimes he hated being royalty just because of his goddamn curl.

He nearly jumped because as soon as he let his hands rest at his sides once again, a sudden yowl from the guard terrified the life out of him. He raced to the window of the carriage and peeked through the curtains on the inside, scared of what he might see. Indeed, it had been just as the guard had warned earlier that day...and mere moments ago. You all guessed it, a pirate. It was a mother fucking pirate. "Shit," Lovino cussed under his breath. His heart was beating so rapidly, he was sure he'd be found if anyone else would be able to ever hear it.

Shaking his head, his attention went back to what was going on outside. A pirate with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was holding the guard up by the neckline on his shirt. "That's a pretty nice carriage~" he purred but kept the same angry face. "And so close to our little party! Why not bring us all little party favors an' we'll let you go free." he smiled. "You MUST have something nice in there~"

Time for some of Lovino's amazing lying... What? Being stuck in a castle for twenty one years and you pick up on a few things...

He burst out of the carriage and hobbled over to the guard and pirate, eyes brimming with tears. "Pappi!" Lovino cried. "What's going on, who is this?" The guard's attention on his was almost immediate. His eyes were wide with confusion and the settling understanding. Meanwhile, the blonde-blue eyed pirate took a moment to swipe his eyes away from the guard and unknowingly at a prince, a predatorial smirk set upon his face. "Son!" the guard rasped.

"Tch, what is this?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two. "M-my son! We're nobles, money robbed!" the guard said, thinking up something immediately to play along with Lovino. "W-while we were asleep too! We came to see a detective and find our money! This is all we have left! Our manor is about to be sold off by the king!"

The pirate hesitated for a moment before letting go of the guard and letting out a shrug. "I have a heart!" he sighed. "I'll let you go since you technically _aren't_ inside the city we're raiding." "Grazie!" The guard thanked, scrambling to his feet. "I suppose we'll camp out of town until everything is settled, right fliglio?" he nodded to Lovino.

Lovino answered his mouth to give an out of character yes to keep the act going before the pirate suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny, dammit!?" Lovino burst out, covering his mouth. He was sure to get a nasty bruise for talking to the dangerous being like that but the other's laughing only became harder.

"You-!" he gasped. "You...You thought I was letting _both_ of you go! I was...HA...talking to your 'Pappi' here, not you." "Why you-!" the guard suddenly lunged towards the pirate with his bare hands. The younger of the two dueling easily dodged and pulled out a thin but very sharp sword. "Ah~ Ah~" he laughed, circling the guard while pointing the sword directly at his throat. "If I were you, I wouldn't move!"

Lovino gasped as the surprisingly clean villain grabbed onto his wrist. He hadn't even noticed the other inching towards him! "Now, I'll be taking this little treasure back to my ship." the blonde continued, talking to the guard. "I can't go back empty handed and..." he trailed off, leaning his face close to Lovino's face. "This little trésor here should _please_ the captain." he whispered into the other's ear causing a large shiver to run down his spine.

Disgusting.

"Well I'm off! Give my regards to the mother of this fine young man! After all, he has the pleasure of being the first in a _looong_ time that we actually took away! Soon, Trésor," Oh great, the filthy pirate named him. "might even be plundering alongside me! He has so much," he stopped, leaning in once again to Lovino. "Potential."

"I rambled!" The French laughed. Or at least at this point, Lovino had guessed he was French with all the terms he was using and whatnot. "This time I'm REALLY off~"

And he was.

The guard collapsed to the ground and pulled off his helmet, gasping and clutching his throat that had been cut ever so slightly as warning.

But goddamn it hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think.

The guard clutched the carriage, his sight spinning around and he collapsed face first in the ground. He couldn't imagine how he had kept his composure so long before but now the world was darkening.

He could only see the dark outline of a man wearing a feathered hat and long blonde hair pulling away what it was his duty to protect. Heading straight towards the flaming city. Then, he knew, they would head to the docks and board a ship so notorious no one even tried to fight back for if they did, their lives wouldn't be spared.

L'anima Di Sangue.

How could this of happened?

* * *

Lovino growled and pulled against his captor's grip. "Let me go you idiotic pirate!" he hissed, paying no mind to anything he was saying. Any other day, he would've been full aware of the trouble these words would get him into. But as of now and this moment, his adrenaline was running and he wanted to flee. His fight or flee instincts kicking in and all and if he couldn't flee that left...

"Ah, désolé Trésor. You're mine now~" he smirked. "Stop calling me all that treasure shit! My name is Lovino!" he said, kicking wildly about. "Oh~? Parents had high hopes for you? Named you after the prince? Too bad they named you after the Bad Omen one." Lovino's mouth immediately went dry as soon as his position as prince was mentioned. His racing thoughts thankfully caught up and pulled his arm in an attempt to get away once more.

"And?"

"Nothing,"

Now he was being dragged throughout Amalfi so he would be able to view the damage. Houses at this part of town had already seen the worst of the ravaging fire. At this point, it was only a simple pile of rubble changing to ash. Lovino winced as he looked around and saw a group of townspeople huddled all together in one corner, whispering as he walked by.

If the prince had really listened instead of struggled, he would've heard words of pity. Not that he wanted it.

Unknowingly, tears began to fill the rim of Lovino's eyes but he didn't care. At this point he was scared shitless and all he really wanted to do was flee back to the safety of his castle. Nonno had been right, it was a dangerous place out there. Even not known as prince, (worth a good lot) he still managed to find himself kidnapped.

But...Lovino couldn't find it in him to hate all this. Yes, he knew what was most likely going to happen next. Rape. Imprisonment. Any of those things he had read in his books. _Still_, he couldn't find it in him to hate the decision to get the taste of freedom. It had been _amazing_ for the few moments he had it. Almost intoxicating.

But look at him. Back to being a prisoner...just in a less luxurious way.

Before he knew it, the sound of rushing water and racing figures came into sight. He was on the docks now. "Francis!" An albino (how strange) gasped. "Did you get anything good enough for the Captain?" This so called Francis, AKA my captor, nodded and smiled greedily.

"I brought home a boy named after Prince Lovino. He seems...deliciously innocent except for that mouth of his~ As much as I'd like to keep him..." Francis trailed off. A new wave of energy suddenly his Lovino as he pulled as hard as he could, not even budging the Frenchy while the albino laughed hysterically.

"Y-You were right! It's not often that we find a kid who fights back against the captain's _first mate number two_." he proudly stated, poking his friend right in the chest and began to walk towards the ship with Francis literally dragging Lovino.

"Oh shush Gilbert. The only reason you're first mate number one is because I work in the kitchen as well." Francis pouted. "Anyways, what did you get for the captain?"

"I got this from a girl of eight! Said she got it from her dead mother and it was a family heirloom. How awesome of me to swipe something this awesome?" he said, smiling as he held out a pure gold necklace with a shining red ruby hanging from the gold chain.

"How lovely!" Francis said, aiming to touch it only to have his hands slapped away. "Don't touch."

At this point they were on the ship and Lovino couldn't feel more disgusted. Stealing from girls within his kingdom. For heavens sake! From what he had heard, her mother was dead and that's...that's...just...wrong. Wrong on so many levels. To steal something that is linked to one's memories of a fallen family member... Especially when you can relate more than easily...

Suddenly Lovino was brought back to Earth as a sudden jerk on his shoulder forcing him downwards pulled him out of his daze. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" he asked, looking up at the blue eyed pirate above him who still held him fast.

_Why waste your energy struggling when you can save said energy for escaping at the perfect moment?_ He decided a mere minute ago. "If you do anything dirty, I swear, I'll bite you!" he threatened, baring his teeth while the pirate mocked fright. "Oh my! A bite may just be exactly what I wanted."

"Fucking _dirty_ bastard. I hope you burn in hell," he hissed. "S'not very nice," Francis scolded lightly before pulling a rope out of seemingly nowhere. "W-what are you doing...?" Lovino gasped suddenly as the French pulled him into his chest and began breathing in his ear, sending sensations down his back.

"Something you'll quite enjoy," he whispered before finally pulling back to see the sight of a terrified Italian. "Rope!" Francis smiled, admiring his handiwork in tying the Italian to the mast. "It's something you noble folk are familiar with...ah," he stopped suddenly. "Why does a noble such as yourself have such a nasty old h-!" he was cut off at the sudden sound of footsteps heading towards the pair.

"So, Gilbert," a new voice flowed from behind the mast where Lovino couldn't see. "Did every crew members return with something?" "All fifty three members!" Gilbert reported. "Ah, I have something extra special for you as well." Francis chirped suddenly, disappearing out of Lovino's sight.

"Que? 'Awesomer' than Gilbert's necklace?" the voice said, getting louder alongside the clacking of boots on wood. Eventually the shadow of the man appeared and finally the man himself.

The mysterious captain he had heard the two dumbass pirates talking about right in front of him. The captain of the deadliest ship in Europe. The captain of L'anima Di Sangue.

The young prince had never been out of the castle in his twenty one years, as you already know, so why was he having a sense of deja vu looking at this man whom was so notorious. He certainly hadn't seen him in any wanted posters...

He had bright emerald eyes that seemed to be looking too intensely at the Italian. Long curly brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with a single red ribbon and on top of those messy curls was a feathery red hat to match what he was wearing. A poofy blouse and a red unbuttoned over coat with tan slacks and brown knee high boots.

Overall, he was the very definition of pirate. Lovino was sure he hadn't ever met one before so why...why would he be so familiar?

A tan hand suddenly grabbed Lovino's chin and painfully forced him forward against the restraints of the rope. "Why'd you bring me a boy, Francis? This is nothing I can use. He looks scrawny as well, wouldn't do well working either."

"W-well, he was just so cute. Not to mention he had the gall to stand up to me. A feisty one comes once in a blue moon, figured you'd like to keep him." he explained nervously, wringing his hands around one another.

"I don't. We have fifty three members and we don't have room for another. Goddammit Francis, you're lucky you're one of my best friends otherwise you'd be off this ship along with the boy." he said, causing Lovino to suddenly notice the ship had sailed off in a matter of seconds of their boarding.

This must be why they're so hard to catch... Oh shit! Now the town was only a figure you could barely see through all the smoke...

"Désolé," Francis apologized. "I'll get twice as much loot next time... Now what shall you have me do with the boy," he glanced in the other direction, avoiding eye contact with his captain.

"Well..." he began, standing up and almost throwing Lovino's hand out of his grip before wiping his hands on his pants in disgust.

Lovino grunted as his head smashed against the wooden mast. He pulled at his restraints, forgetting they were there in an attempt to grab his head but he only managed in smacking his already bruised head into the pole once again.

The captain turned and grinned almost maniacally as he picked up Lovino's fallen hat and dusted it off. "Forget everything, amigo. This may of been the best gift yet."

* * *

**Cliffy-Hangers! I haven't ever really come across the chance to do cliff hangers often but I love leaving people hanging. Call me a jerk~ Anyways, see you guys hopefully a little quicker than two weeks! Till than, arrivederci~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually took one week and six days to write this. :3 It's only today on the two week mark that I post it. Ahem, so we got pretty busy over the last two weeks, I suppose. When I first posted Chapter 2, I came home from school and had 13 new emails. The next day? 8. GUYS JUST CHILL OUT IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. Last week we had how many of each? We went from 3 favorites to 16. From 9 watches to 22! Lovelies, don't give mommy love she doesn't deserve. ;w; Especially when she takes so long. Ahh, now this chapter is going to confuse you at first but I hope you'll quickly get it. And if you're still hopelessly lost on what's happening, skip to the author's notes at the bottom. NOW ONTO REVIEWS!**

**GothicKitty: Yes, he knows. :]**

**Bluebird Rain: Thank youu~ *le rubs your face* I think there's another cliff hanger in this chap too~**

**Kingdomheartslover13: Spamano is my OTP I can't believe you don't read/like many of them. As long as the writing isn't too simple I'll read it~ But maybe I'm just so awesome that your pirate-loving eagle eye watching for mistakes likes me. :3**

**SilenceofCrimsonSnow: Everyone says he knows...'cause he does~ But does he exactly remember~? Does he know the way you think he knows~? Find out on America's hit show, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!**

** 96: My awesomeness was always awesome. It was interesting the whole time. *le pouts jokingly***

**YoungFanBunny24: Thanks for your love on two of my stories~ As for "The Three Little Italians," I wasn't exactly planning on continuing it. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But so many people (three XD) have asked for a second part so maybe it'll be a two-shot? MAYBE. Don't get your hopes up, then I'd be running three stories at once and that's confusing!**

* * *

"So how do you feel about the lad?" A father asked son. "Quien? Lovino? I think he's kind of cute but he's a little _too_ fiery. Fusososo, imagine if he was in a dress though." the son laughed, recalling the young prince he had met earlier that day.

"He sure is a lively one! Fusososo!" The father laughed jollily alongside his son. Once the father had calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he tried to retain a more serious demeanor. "So, I know it's wrong, but do you think you'll have a problem marrying un chico? I wouldn't want my precious Antonio, my one and only son, to be unhappy for the rest of his days."

Antonio pondered for a moment, tugging on the brown mop of curls on his head as he thought. "I could get used to him!" The thirteen year old smiled brightly. "Two kings sounds weirder than King and Queen though, huh?"

The father pat Antonio's head affectionately. "It does. And once you take my place as king, you won't just be the king of Iberia. You'll be the King of _all_ Europe." "That sounds like a big deal. You think I'll handle the pressure?" Antonio asked the king, his emerald eyes wide with concern.

"Everyone in the kingdom loves you. You're sure to win the hearts of all your new people over, so don't worry about that. But the work _is_ a little troublesome. Especially when you're as lazy as Papa here." the king of Iberia laughed, pounding his chest with his fist to contain his laughter.

"Papa! You always know just what to say~!" Antonio said gleefully as he launched himself at his father in an attempt to hug the older man.

* * *

At last the Carriedo men had returned to their own kingdom, safe and sound within the borders of the castle. Almost as soon as the first of the royalty stepped out of the horse drawn carriage, a guard was at his side to escort him into the castle, another one appeared after that to escort the other.

Antonio laughed as he followed the stoic guard inside. "So, how was your day, amigo?" he asked, causing the guard to glance back ever so slightly before giving a slight nod. Obviously in no mood to answer. Antonio huffed and looked away.

This was boring.

Maybe after his siesta he could go out among the townspeople. Enjoy a day with 'em since he was still in his raggy clothes 'disguise'. No one would even know he was the prince.

His father wouldn't mind either since he had done this several times, coming back with merely a scratch on his hand from tripping on the cobblestone sidewalk. But then again, Antonio never _did_ pay attention. He tripped ten times more on the slippery halls of the palace. So perhaps outside was safer than inside?

Either way, he had to tell his father before he went but, ah, first he had something to take care of.

Antonio trudged up the grand foyer stairs made of marble, almost slipping and cracking his jaw on a higher up stair several time. See! The floors are almost like deathtraps.

Finally the teenager reached his destination, his room. He opened the nicely carved oak door and stepped in before closing it. His room was rather large and had windows with clear curtains hanging on them. Towards the inside wall where there was no windows was his queen sized bed. He sighed and plopped down at it, looking up at his yellow ceiling. He let out a content sigh before allowing himself the pleasure of taking a siesta.

What? You thought he was doing something else more important? Antonio _had_ mentioned that he would be taking a siesta before going out!

* * *

A good hour had passed before the Spaniard had woken up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes with one hand and held himself up with the other. If he allowed himself to lay back down, no doubt he would fall back asleep. He let out one gaping yawn before stretching and cracking his back with a few satisfying pops.

Now fully awake, he noticed how messy he must look. Well, just his bed rumpled clothes, more like it. After all, no matter how much he brushed his hair, he'd always wake up with the "straight out of bed" look.

Antonio smiled before shuffling out of bed, walking a little slowly to the door. He tried to make himself more awake for once he entered the halls but failed, though a sleepy smile held fast. The tired prince wandered throughout the grand halls of the castle, glancing at the occasional clock hung up.

After thirteen years of life, Antonio had learned the basics of his father's schedule so no doubt he'd find the older gentleman in his office attending to official matters.

Eventually, the Spaniard reached the king's office. He stood in front of the door, dazing for a bit before he finally blinked away any other emotions and smiled as he casually walked inside the office.

Just as predicted, the king was sitting inside on a large chair behind a desk. A small candle was already lit despite the gleaming sun still shining bright. "Papa," Antonio smiled as he walked to his father's desk. To be quite honest, the room intimidated him. It turned his father's normally energetic aura into a serious and sluggish one. Not to mention how small the room made the tall boy feel.

The king looked up briefly with his reading glasses on and gave a small hum in acknowledgement. "I'm going out into town, just thought you should know." "Si, go. Thanks for telling me though," the king said sincerely before waving his son off.

Antonio simply smiled and raced out of the office and into his room where he quickly slipped on some old torn shoes before racing down the stairs with a sudden burst of energy. No matter how many times he had done this, Antonio loved the sensation of becoming one with his people. Blending in as yet another person in the crowds and no one near important as he really was.

* * *

Everything was calm and peaceful for the most part, other than the usual bustling and calls of street vendors to "try this fish" or to "look upon the finest of jewels." Antonio occasionally stopped and looked at all the trinkets the market around him had to sell. When something really caught his eye, he pulled out a bronze coin or sometimes a silver and handed it to the vendor before storing his new toy in his pocket.

He smiled happily as he strolled along the docks now, enjoying the sound of the ocean and the beautiful sun touching his skin. Oh look! Another cargo ship was coming in. It was off in the distance and only it's gray shape was distinguishable.

Antonio hummed as he sat at the edge of one wooden platform and hung his legs over, feeling the cool splash of the water crashing on rocks below him.

The boy spent what felt like hours watching the ship in the distance roll in but what was in reality a few minutes. As the ship came closer in the ten minutes, and it had come in _quick,_ quicker than it should've, you could easily make out some of the finer details on it.

It was bigger than any average boat and had been carved beautifully with had a nice groove running up and down the entire ship. Since it was larger than the others, it seemed to hold more people thus windows being all over the side of the ship but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the big black flag with a simple skull and crossbones billowing in the breeze.

Antonio gasped and held in a breath as he examined the dark ship further. It was pirates! Has anyone else seen it? The prince looked around wildly, clambering to his feet and almost slipping into the water beneath him. Everyone hadn't even taken note of the large ship coming in abnormally fast!

He had to warn them! They were his people! He _had_ to warn them.

* * *

Why had no one listened...? Why?

Everyone thought he was a mere child playing games with another and called him "cute."

Not one had taken his warning seriously. All but one, that is, and that didn't make much of a difference. The one who _had_ payed him mind was the first one to die once the pirates landed. He was boy of seven, he took his heed seriously and went to fight off the pirates without his mother's nor the very one who warned him's consent.

Now all you could hear in the air were the screams of the people around him. The unsuspecting people trapped in houses and stalls burning or the people being cut down one by one by the people attacking them. Some children were even left behind in all the panic.

Antonio winced as he saw one baby, dropped, literally get trampled on. This must be hell. This never ending chaos.

Suddenly a sharp stab hit his back and retreated just as quick as it came. The prince gasped and collapsed to the cobblestone path he was standing on, feeling blood ooze disgustingly out of his wound. He glanced up with watery eyes at the man who had stabbed him in the back.

A disgusting man with yellowed teeth and long greasy black hair let down under a red bandanna. The man was _gruesome_. It'll be a terrible way to die, looking at this man's disgusting face instead of being elderly and being with the one he loved when he died, like he had always planned.

The Spanish prince shut his eyes tight and waited for the killing blow before he heard a new voice. He peeked an eye open and saw a man in a long red coat mysteriously come out of the fire. The brightness from behind the man made Antonio wince, soon it wasn't only brightness making the prince wince. It was the gross sight of blood on the new man's coat, the _smell_ of it.

"Diego," the new man snapped angrily. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Antonio's attacker, Diego, shrinked back at the growl of the other man and if he wasn't paralyzed in fear, our Spaniard would do the same.

"I told you there are thirty _fucking_ members apart of this crew we need new young recruits. This boy seems to be the perfect specimen, young, strong, _and_ you had the gall to attack him. If I didn't have a heart, I'd bound your hands and toss you into the fire!"

At this point, Antonio was reminded of the fire and suddenly the suffocating fumes became noticeable as well. When did he begin breathing this quickly? Well, this wasn't good. Surely it wasn't safe to inhale all these gases. How did the pirates bare it? The prince got dizzy and suddenly his head collapsed and everything went dark.

* * *

It was dark and hazy, just like all the other days he had been aboard this hell hole.

A familiar snicker of a pirate sounded as a sudden brightness filled the dark room. Antonio winced and tried to push himself further into the wall he was leaning on, hoping to escape what was next.

He knew what would happen to him. It happened everyday. The beatings got worse when he refused to acknowledge what they were saying.

"Hey, kiddo~" The man smirked, using an endearing name on someone like himself. "Can you tell me exactly who you are again?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, prince of Iberia." the usually cheerful boy spat angrily.

An immediate sharp pain hit his back. "Wrong!" the pirate yowled loudly.

"You are a pirate! Nothing more nothing less! Now what are you, you delusional boy?"

"I'm the prince." Antonio insisted.

Another crack of the whip.

At this point, the prince was crying, he couldn't bare it anymore.

"What the _fuck_ are you?" the pirate screamed, not impatient in the least.

"I-I'm a pirate." he whimpered, wincing as he prepared himself to meet another whip.

Nothing.

The pirate narrowed his eyes and retreated.

Why didn't the deceitful man hurt him? He would hurt the prince...but not a fellow pirate?

But he didn't hit him again so maybe...he is a pirate...

* * *

Years have now passed. A young man of eighteen stood proudly at the head of the ship at the wheel. This young man had been aboard the ship for five years and had easily topped the ranks with his favorable personality and was now first mate.

The day was clear and the winds sailed strong, it seemed that they would be able to make it to their next destination just in time for sun fall.

A door opened and a clicking of boots sounded below him. The captain must be out. "Hola Captain~!" the first mate crowed cheerfully.

The captain looked up from the deck below him, sending a lazy smile at his first mate. "Hola, Antonio. You holding up well?" "Si!" "Well even then, I want you to rest, I'll have another man take over," the captain said, a certain fondness in his voice. "After all, I want you in the raid tonight. I wouldn't want a precious friend to me, almost like a son, to miss out on such a great loot!"

Antonio laughed jollily as he watched the captain pace to another crew member and point at him and tell him to trade places with him.

There's no place he'd rather be. He'd been a pirate his whole life, hadn't he? And this _must_ be the life that was made for him.

* * *

"Fire!"

The guards were guarding this city.

The young Antonio, now twenty three, dodged bullets easily, blocking some with his axe or using useless members nearby as a shield.

Damn, this wasn't good. Too many people were going to die and then they'd need a whole new crew. New recruits might mean that loyalty wouldn't be in the right place. Well, once it was taught to be loyal or death was sure to be painful they'd be good enough to make a decent crew...

Suddenly an order from the far side of Antonio's vision screamed. "Retreat!"

It wasn't bad that they were retreating, they _were_ a pirates. To brave through the weak and cower away from the strong. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

Antonio immediately dropped the corpse of once a crew member that he had used as a shield and ran.

He ran in the general direction of the captain, seeking comfort in the other's strong presence.

"Captain," Antonio gasped, trying to catch some air as he ran once he was finally running alongside him.

"Don't worry," the captain smiled, crinkles forming at his eyes. How old was this man now? The once young man who had taken him off the streets and onto his ship. (Or so he was told.) About fifty or so?

Out of all the shots in the background, there was one louder than any of the others. It ringed in our Spaniard's ear. It was a death sentence of someone important.

Antonio's heart was pounding in his ears and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Antonio glanced to the side to see his dear captain still smiling when it happened.

A bullet fired right in the back of his head.

It didn't take long for the already dead man to fall. Antonio wanted to collapse with the man and yowl in grief but he knew he couldn't stop.

He was the captain now. He couldn't stop. He couldn't abandon those on board. He couldn't.

Tears traced Antonio's cheeks as he ran, never stopping to say goodbye.

His biggest regret to this day.

* * *

Three more years, on this day, it was the anniversary of the beloved captain's death. They were going to raid the very same city he died at.

They were going to burn it to the ground and make sure everyone there knew what it was like to lose someone. Everyone was going to know the pain he had endured for years.

After the death of his captain, his best friend, Gilbert, had become first mate. Then Francis, his other best friend, became head chef.

These were the only two people to even see_ remnants_ of Antonio's old personality. After the death, he had grown a cold exterior. He craved to see other's hurt. They all needed to hurt...so badly.

An hour had passed since the raid began and Antonio finally stepped off the ship.

He walked through the fires and ignored the splatting of blood vandalizing every wall. Instead, he stopped dead in the middle of a fire in the grand courtyard, looking down at the cobblestone sidewalk of this place. He smirked. This is the exact spot at the exact time his captain had died.

Antonio fell to his knees and gave the sidewalk one long stroke. The captain was like his father. Allowing a single tear to flow, he stood up once more. He spat on the place where the captain had died and cursed himself for even becoming so attached to another when all it would do was bring pain.

He then made his way back, ignoring how tips of his red coat were burned and boarded the ship, immediately to be greeted by Gilbert. "We have something to show you~" "We?" "Well, Francis and I but Francis got it for you! He thinks it's totally awesomer than this necklace I got you." the albino smiled, dropping his loot into the captain's hand.

"Did every crew member return with something?" Antonio asked coldly. "All fifty-six members!" His first mate reported with a salute.

Suddenly Francis appeared from behind the mast. Which looked odd. Why was there rope around the mast...it wasn't usually there...It's a waste of perfectly good rope!

"Ah, I have something extra special for you as well," Francis purred as he strolled over to his captain. "Que? 'Awesomer' than Gilbert's necklace?" Francis nodded and pointed at what was tied to the mast.

It was a man. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties but that didn't exactly mean he was pleased. He twitched and looked at Francis.

He leaned down and forcefully grabbed the boy's chin, inspecting every feature of the cowering thing.

"Why'd you bring me a boy, Francis? This is nothing I can use. He looks scrawny as well, wouldn't do well working either." Antonio demanded, angrily. Such a waste! He could've brought back something much _much_ more valuable than a worthless street boy. It would've been fine if they needed members but...they didn't.

"W-well, he was just so cute. Not to mention he had the gall to stand up to me. A feisty one comes once in a blue moon, figured you'd like to keep him." he explained nervously, wringing his hands around one another.

"I don't. We have fifty three members and we don't have room for another. Goddammit Francis, you're lucky you're one of my best friends otherwise you'd be off this ship along with the boy." he hissed, pointing to the ocean. Good, his crew members had successfully done the order retreat without even receiving the direct order from himself.

"Désolé," Francis apologized. "I'll get twice as much loot next time... Now what shall you have me do with the boy," he glanced in the other direction, avoiding eye contact with his captain.

"Well..." he growled, beginning his sentence as he stood up, throwing the boys head out of his grasp and wiping his hands on his pants in disgust. Antonio smirked as he heard the boy's head hit the mast painfully once...twice!

When he turned to see if the fragile little boy was crying he only saw the boy's hat had been flipped off. Oh no, this wasn't an ordinary boy. Not at all. That curl...! What a great catch. He needed to apologize for calling Francis out on this. This may of been better than he thought it originally was.

"Forget everything, amigo. This may of been the best gift yet."

* * *

**Woot! Woot! I finished! Editing is my least favorite part. Bleh, I should have one of you guys edit it for me. =w= But sadly, I can't do that. Anyways, for those of you who suspect you won't get this chapter at all, it's pretty much a sum up of everything that happened to Antonio throughout his years. This chapter is to avoid any things later on like,_ "TELL ME YOUR PAST SPAIN-SENPAI." "OKAI, CHILL. SO I WAS LIKE KIDNAPPED." LE FLASHBACK._ Okay? No. I hate flashbacks, bleh! Just a waste of story in a chapter. If you're going to waste chapter space why not just dedicate a whole chapter to it. Sorry for ranting. Anyways, I liked this chapter and I'm sorry it's shorter than the last, the last chapter wasn't even supposed to be that long. I was just going to end it at the part where Francis kidnapped Lovi but y'know, whatcha going to do? GOSH DARN IT I RANTED _AGAIN. _Forgive me. ;w; **

**Till next time R&R~! -Le Love Mother**


End file.
